


Chasing Home: Artwork Edition

by context_please



Series: Homeward [3]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/context_please/pseuds/context_please
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some cover artwork to go with the story of the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Home: Artwork Edition

This had been lingering in my head for days, and I finally managed to sit down and play. Colours didn't necessarily turn out the way I wanted but whatever.

 

 

 

 

You are undoubtedly more creative than I am, so feel free to art up this place!


End file.
